The Final Flame
by Saraku Scarletra
Summary: The light cannot live without darkness. The darkness cannot live without light. They will eat your very soul should one take over fully. Shut away one of the two, and you may be lost forever. - FFIV:TAY - Cecil, Golbez, Rosa, Ceodore, Kain


**Disclaimer - I own nothing of this following story. It is a mere part of the game, Final Fantasy IV: The After Years that I am novelizing.**

**More notes at bottom.**

* * *

><p>They didn't want to bring him. It was too dangerous for Cecil.<p>

With good reason, of course. Cecil could barely respond to stimuli, something not even Rosa or Porom could understand why. Ever since the Paladin King's defeat at Baron, his only words were incoherent grunts and moans – likely to be of pain – and it scared them witless to see Cecil in such a frail state.

If not for the dark aura they felt ahead of them that seemed to shaken Cecil up to the point of having to follow it, they had to bring him.

In front of the group now, a Dark Knight stood with its back to them. The armor had brought Cecil shaking where you could feel the vibration if you stood beside him. Rosa gasped, eyes widening. Kain stared with disbelief, and Golbez... Golbez watched with a growing horror in his eyes. Ceodore tilted his head to the side, confused at the reactions and enemy in front of them.

The Dark Knight turned, watching them.

"...! N-no..." Rosa gasped, covering her mouth with a hand as she steadied herself with her Aura Staff with the other.

Ceodore stared at the Dark Knight, shocked by his mother's response. "Who... Who are you?"

The others had no chance to respond; the Dark Knight dashed quickly and began attacking with furious slashes. Kain and Ceodore hit the Dark Knight with a Cross Slash Prime, and the Knight staggered. It gave Rosa spare seconds to heal up the group. At some point, the Dark Knight's posture suddenly changed, as if _this_ were the real battle.

"This is who I am..." the Dark Knight muttered, though it was loud and clear. "..._Darkness!"_

A dark wave hit them with such force it swept the group of their feet. Cecil was too tired to move, too injured, but within seconds, a voice rang clear in his head.

_"All knights must be shield."_

Cecil's mind became less foggy, and threw himself in front of his allies.

_'Fa...mily..?'_

* * *

><p>"Grh... Waaagh!"<p>

Golbez watched in growing horror as he watched his younger brother unconsciously throw himself in front of his family.

He was so focused, he didn't notice the dark wave of clouds until he –

_Cvlick!_

Cecil's breath was ragged and heavy, as if it wasn't already. The Paladin met eyes with the older Half-Lunarian, and moved away slowly, swaying along the way. Soon after, he collapsed, barely conscious.

"The final flame?" The Dark Knight growled furiously, its blade aimed at the fallen Paladin. "Enough, you shell!"

"Ce.. Cil!" Golbez cried out, rushing in front of his brother to take on the Black Fang. A large shape with teeth formed in front of him, somewhat similar to the dragon he had once summoned against Cecil.

The Man in Black fell to his knees in pain and frustration.

* * *

><p>Golbez looked up, seeing the Dark Knight in front of him, weapon ready and poised right at his heart.<p>

"You dare believe this atones for anything? For terrorizing the entire world!?" The Dark Knight lashed out insults like a hurricane towards the older Lunarian, the latter's eyes widening each insult in pain.

"I... I am sorry..." Golbez could only mutter as shock began to sink in as he heeded the Dark Knight's earlier comment, his knees collapsing on him as he laid on the ground. "Forgive me... Cecil..." Golbez may as well have been killed when he heard the next comment.

The Dark Knight stepped to his side, getting ready for an attack. "You dare believe this atones for throwing me aside!?" The Dark Knight began a furious slash towards the fallen Lunarian, who only winced in pain as he let his "brother" take out all his deserved anger. "Isn't this what you wanted? To die at the hands of the brother you **abandoned**!?"

Golbez didn't believe in miracles, but he did after he felt the surge of healing mist surround his body as the Dark Knight backed away in confusion, readying a Black Fang. Golbez felt his injuries stitch together, leaving invisible or barely visible scars. He felt renewed, as if he could take on the entire world - as a person looking for redemption.

"Why..." Golbez heard the Dark Knight say as he stood and saw Rosa beside him clutching her staff with a death grip as she casted a Protect spell against melee attacks. "Why do you choose **him**, Rosa!? This man threw me away like trash! He steered the world to its own destruction!"

Rosa felt the malice in its words. "You are **not** my Cecil!" _Cecil is right here with us! All we need is a reason for him to stay here, to stay in this world._

The Black and White Mage looked at each other, and nodded, both swapping their weapons respectively to a Sword - Defender - and a bow. Together, they fought.

* * *

><p>Ceodore felt dizzy as his eyes opened to a clang of weapons hitting each other and he heard his mother's voice. "Mother..." Ceodore planted his hands firmly on the crystal floor, and collapsed as his body couldn't take the strain. Ceodore wheezed as he closed his eyes, as if contemplating giving up and staying down there.<p>

_"You fool!"_

Ceodore opened his eyes once more to see a void of pure black - and two people strangely familiar to him. "Biggs..."

_"You must believe in your parents' blood... You must believe in yourself!"_

"We-Wedge..." Ceodore stuttered, amazed at his two tutors appear in his dire moment.

"Whats your problem, Ceodore!?" Biggs began to yell, and Ceodore detected the slightly strained voice as he recalled how many times Biggs had yelled to anybody.

"Don't you remember what Kain taught you?" Wedge's soft, reassuring voice reminded him of what Kain **did** teach him.

Ceodore tried to stand once more, successfully putting a foot up without collapsing. "I...!"

Wedge grinned, a smile Ceodore forgot on how much it would give a person hope after Biggs had yelled someone to death. "Yes! That's it!"

Biggs was grinning too, looking all too giddy for the much serious man. "Now **that's** the Red Wings soldier I know!" Both mentors disappeared as Ceodore regained his sight, seeing his uncle and mother facing the embodiment of darkness his father held. Ceodore looked around, and saw his father still unconscious behind him. To his left, the prince saw the Holy Dragoon stand up, and nodded towards each other.

"Cecil is my father... Rosa is my mother! And I am their one and only son!"

* * *

><p>"Ceodore!" Rosa cried out as she saw her son and her best friend join in the battle. Her Protect spell has just been taken off Golbez, its limit was done.<p>

"Ceodore..." The Dark Knight muttered, staring directly at the crowned prince.

Said prince gulped in slight fear. "You... You aren't my father... My father is right **here**!" He pointed his sword to the crumpled form of the Paladin, looking somewhat crestfallen every time he glanced at his father.

"Ceodore... You, too?" The Dark Knight said nothing more after those words, as the battle became more serious and deadly as blades clashed and magic was sent flying.

Eventually, the Dark Knight stopped attacking, giving Rosa the time to heal up her family to the point it looked like there were no more injuries. "All right, Ceodore... So be it... You, too, shall obtain eternity... In exchange for your life!" The Dark Knight yelled the last part out as Ceodore was sent flying with a blast of Darkness. The others looked in shock - no one, not even Kain, who was the fastest of the group, could reach Ceodore in time before the impending Black Fang hit.

"**Ceodore**!" Rosa's loud shout of shock and pain had rang across all ears in the area - and the Dark Knight charged.

* * *

><p>Cecil's mind was still foggy with thoughts bouncing around his head, memories trying to piece together correctly. He was conscious - albeit barely. The Paladin King's thoughts were horrid, filled with mostly thoughts about letting go of the world. <em>You attacked your wife... your best friend... your <strong>child<strong>. What kind of person who does that deserves to live? You are a Paladin - garbled in light to protect, not fight when unnecessary. Especially not against your own kin._

Cecil had heard someone shout his name earlier - someone so familiar, yet so alien to him. Then, what seemed to be mere seconds later, he heard someone shout someone shout about their father, and pointed something towards him. _Me...?__  
><em>

"**Ceodore**!" Cecil heard someone cry out again - though he recognized the voice. _Rosa...? What are you.. What are you doing here?_ Cecil slowly opened his eyes, and saw his son be thrown behind him, crying out in pain. In that moment, Cecil's mind had pieced together, suddenly feeling whole again. His mind intercepted that no one was fast enough to reach Ceodore - except Cecil himself. The Paladin's mind went back to the cry he had heard earlier - someone calling him name.

_Brother._

Strength renewed, the younger Lunarian brother ran to shield his son from his nightmares.

"Ceo...dore!"

* * *

><p>Golbez was amazed at his younger brother's perseverance - and the ability to once again move at a normal pace. He noticed the Dark Knight's surprised posture, and heard his nephew's cry of "Father!"<p>

Golbez couldn't help but smile - albeit hidden - as he heard the younger brother's words. "Let's go, Ceodore!"

_Cecil... you've returned to the light..._

The Dark Knight looked more angered and utterly bewildered at the realization of the Paladin's return. "I... I am Cecil! The true Cecil!"

"Vibra Plus!" Two swords clashed with each other- both driven at a single blade for a powerful attack. Had the Dark Knight let his grip loosen just a bit, the blade would've been sent flying across the Subterrane.

In mere seconds, the brothers were back-to-back with each other as the Dark Knight began its wave of attacks - mostly aimed at the Paladin.

"Cecil..."

"Hmm?" Cecil's hum was the acknowledgement of his brother's comment. "What is it?"

"I know this is hard for you to do, but... I want you to... No. I _need_ you to cast a White Magic spell - any would do - along side me, and aim it towards the Knight. Please." Golbez added the last comment when he noticed Cecil's hesitant look, a look of distrust and possible anger. Golbez was going to take back the comment of Cecil casting White Magic just before his brother answered.

"...Of course." Cecil's grip of his sword tightened in his right hand, and began casting White Magic, closing his eyes for concentration. Golbez followed suite quickly, readying to cast the three -Aga spells, as well as closing his eyes like his brother. _This will work. I will not let you down._

"_Saint Dive_!" Rosa and Kain's shout of the attack barely reached the Man in Black's ears as the clash of swords continued, along with the shouts of healing magic.

Suddenly, a wave of Darkness exploded, sending Kain, Ceodore, and Rosa to the sides, incredibly injured. The Dark Knight dashed with incredible speed towards the spell-casting siblings, blade aimed at one of the two's abdomen, hopeful to end the duo. Kain cry of "Watch it, you two!" had alarmed Golbez as he felt the surge of dark aura coming close. Ceodore's shout of "Father, Uncle!" had pointed on how fast the aura had been coming closer. Rosa's cry of "Stop it, you two! Stop casting, and defend yourselves! _Please_!" was the final warning, and both siblings opened their eyes, each holding a light.

Cecil's was bright, holding the power of the healing White Magic the Lunarians kept, Golbez's was a purple flame, holding the power of the destroying Black Magic. In that moment, both released their power at the Dark Knight who was no more than 5 centimeters in front of them.

"_**Ultima**** Spark**_!"

A large, blinding ball of white and black energy appeared, sucking in many things around it like a black hole, and the ball of energy exploded, sending the Dark Knight flying from the force. The brothers looked ready to collapse - Cecil especially - as the adrenaline drained from them when the ball of light and darkness cast aloft disappeared into the wind, waiting to be called on again.

"Ridiculous..." The Dark Knight was on its knees, gasping for breath as he began to disappear, returning to his rightful place. "How could **you** be Cecil!? What... What does that make me, then!?"

Cecil stood up, albeit slightly swaying, and made his way closer to the Dark Knight. Though, tired and injured, the other four stayed back, readying their weapons should the Dark Knight be brave - and stupid - enough to attack the Paladin. "You are myself. That is true... The part that has shut itself from the world, once upon a time."

The Dark Knight stared, and began to stutter. "I... I...!"

Cecil didn't give it the time to continue, and finished his words. "But those days are over now! You are no longer alone!"

The Dark Knight fell, a bright light developing it. The four at the back shielded their eyes, it was much too bright for them. When the light was gone, the Dark Knight was too. Only Cecil was left standing at the middle, looking slightly awed - and ready to fall over.

And fall over he did. Ceodore dashed to his father first, with a look of much worry. "Father!" Rosa was soon behind, holding the panting Paladin as he tried to regain his breath and even his heartbeat. "Cecil!"

Cecil smiled softly at his son, reaching over to ruffle his platinum blonde hair. "You've become a strong man, Ceodore."

The prince himself looked ready to cry, not because of the praise, but of his father's return. "I owe it all to the people who helped me. Biggs... Wedge... Kain... And two others."

Rosa turned to her son, still carefully holding Cecil's arm in support. "Two others?"

Ceodore turned to his mother, both mirroring each other's faces near perfectly - both were on the verge of tears. "Both of you, of course! Without my mother and father, I am nothing."

"Oh, Ceodore..." Rosa held in the tears - crying could wait until they get back to the airship, healed up and safe.

Cecil's smile grew a little more. "Thank you, my son..."

Kain stalked up in front of them, kneeling down to face Cecil. "It's been far too long, Cecil."

The King of Baron smiled at his best friend. One he had not seen in 17 years, and to see him in a new way, a way that made his best friend feel more worthy, was a gift itself. "To say nothing of you, Kain."

Slowly, and carefully, the group managed to get Cecil back on his feet, though still swaying. They made their way down the staircase. Golbez was walking alongside his brother. Cecil noticed, and whispered, "I could hear your voice... It echoed through my mind, across the entire ordeal. That was what kept me from withering into an empty shell."

Golbez, shocked and surprised, looked back at his brother. "Cecil..."

"Let us go and return, Golbez. We can continue later."

* * *

><p><strong><span>AU:<span>  
><strong>

**What a weak ending, I know. I plan on making three other chapters - one with the other ending to this scene, another with Cecil and Golbez talking alone, and the last Cecil and Rosa talking alone should we go with the other ending.**

**I love The After Years so much. Especially this scene. It hits my heart _every time. _And it hits good. The first time I played through the game, when i got to this scene, my team had always been Rosa, Kain, Ceodore, Cecil, and Golbez, so the other ending never happened. I never knew about it until I was replaying it with a new, experimental team. I cannot explain how many tears were shed.**

**See ya guys, and I hope you enjoyed it!**

**EDIT - 23/01/2015: Fixed few spelling mistakes, now a companion piece.**


End file.
